


Opinionated

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: accomplished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinionated

“Yes! Look at us.” Max put down the paintbrush and held out her hand.

 

Cindy slapped it. “Okay, I admit, it does kind of brighten the place up.”

 

Max grinned. “Good, because I did get that line from Logan.”

 

“I figured.” Cindy rolled her eyes, and went to the kitchen. The (working!) faucet sounded, pipes grumbling, and Cindy carried back two mugs of water.

 

Max took hers and they retreated to the pile of cushions that made due as the couch.

 

“It’s kinda weird to paint just one wall.”

 

Max shrugged. “It looks good, who cares?”

 

“I do?”

 

“Look at you, all full of opinions again.”

 

Cindy sniffed, clearly above it all. “What can I say? It’s my default state.”  

 

 


End file.
